Lucy's Admirers
by tremblinplue333
Summary: Summary: So Lucy joined in the girls' night out and blah, blah, blah. Natsu, Gray, Loke, Sting and Rogue.


Warning: This story isn't good at all. This is the result when I force myself to write eventhough I'm not in the mood at all.

I don't own FT and English is my second language.

Natsu yawned and rest his head on the table top. "Damn! I'm so bored. It would be helpful if Lucy didn't join in that girls' night out thing." He yawned again.

"You can't keep Lucy all for yourself, bastard!" Gray uttered in high tone. He was seated across Natsu's. "Stop being so stupidly selfish."

The fire mage instantly turned to him with a quirk brow. "I ain't selfish. It's normal that I miss her. She's my bestfriend after all."

Gray glared at him for about a second then turned his gaze elsewhere. "Yeah, you're right. She's just your bestfriend so don't act like you own her."

Now Natsu's forehead knotted and eyebrows knitted. "What's your problem, Gray?"

The ice mage met his gaze. "What if I tell you I like Lucy and I'm planning to court her?"

Natsu can tell that Gray wasn't playing around. Not when his expression was as serious as that. At first, Natsu also had a serious expression on his face but then he suddenly grinned, which surprised Gray. "I ain't letting you." He playfully stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, she's my bestfriend but that doesn't mean I don't want her."

Gray was shocked. Of course, he knew Natsu liked Lucy. It's just that he never expected that he will confess it that easily. "You pervert..."Now, he's staring daggers towards the dragon slayer. "All those times when you slept on her bed, you must have been thinking of dirty thoughts!" he accused him.

"Tch. I'm not as pervert as you, Gray."

"W-what?"

"Yes, I want Lucy. I want everything about her." A slight pink tinted Natsu's cheek. "That's why…I will never ever destroy her innocent image with my dirty thoughts."

"Liar!" Gray shouted. "Stop playing innocent, flame head! Who are you fooling? I am a man too. I know how man feels and think whenever they are sleeping with a woman by their side, much more if the man likes that woman."

Natsu stared straight at him. "So are you saying that it's normal?"

Gray blushed a little and nodded, which made Natsu grinned.

"Well then if it's normal, yeah, sometimes, no, most of the times, I wanna touch her bare skin, kiss her red lips, and yeah, have sex with-

-SHUT UP!" Gray commanded and covered Natsu's mouth and nose. His hands are really itching to kill this flame brain.

"G-Gr-ay…I ca-can't b-b-bre-breathe…" Natsu stuttered while trying to take Gray's hands off his mouth and nose.

"I'll kill you bastard…"

"Geez… Aren't you two good friends?" Loke suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

Gray decided to free Natsu, whose face was now purple.

"Yo!" The ice mage greeted his friend.

"What's up with you two?" He eyed Gray then to Natsu and back to Gray.

"Nothing," the ice mage replied. "We were just having a friendly conversation." Then he drank his ice cold whiskey casually.

"Brutal conversation, you mean." The zodiac spirit chuckled.

"So why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Lucy?"

Loke suddenly frowned. "She said it's gonna be a girls' night out so she left all her male spirits' keys in her apartment."

Gray and Natsu both smiled at what they heard.

"What?"

"Now that's fair!" Natsu uttered in a relief tone.

"Yeah!" Gray agreed. "I have always been jealous because she always takes you wherever she goes. I'm glad she left you behind." Then Gray and Natsu laughed teasingly.

But Loke won't let their gladness last long. "Yeah, both of you should be jealous." The guys stopped laughing and intently looks at him. "I am always by her side. I can peek whenever she takes shower; can secretly watch while she changes clothes; can kiss her on her sleep; can-

-Shuddup!" Natsu and Gray shouted while looking at Loke like they were ready to behead him. The spirit just chuckled.

"Why are you weaklings so noisy?" Gajeel cut in and sat on the table.

"And who are you calling weaklings?" the three asked simultaneously.

"Who else?" The iron dragon slayer smirked and the three guys stared daggers at him. "Why are you gays looking at me like you're madly inlove with me?" Then he burst into laughter while the rest of the guys wanted to puke blood at what Gajeel just said. "By the way, I both frenemies with me."

Natsu cocked a brow. "Who?"

"Us!" A smiling Sting and an emotionless Rogue stepped in the guild.

It wasn't the ex-Sabertooth mages' first visit. In fact, they were hanging around in Fairy Tail quite frequently and both of them were hanging with Lucy quite frequently as well, which get on Gray's and Natsu's nerves.

"What are you two doing here?" Natsu asked with an obvious dislike of their presence.

The white and shadow dragon slayers just ignored him. "Where's Lucy?" Sting asked casually.

"And what do you want from her?" There was an irritation in Gray's tone.

"I'll ask her out!" Rogue replied with a straight face.

"But she has to go out with me first," Sting added with a confident smile on his face.

"And who gave you the permission to date our guild's girls, especially Lucy?" Gray asked and was obviously in rage.

"Yeah, who gave you the permission to date our guild's girls, especially Lucy," Natsu reiterated.

"Stop being a copy cat, maggot!" Gray uttered, annoyed but the fire mage just ignored him as he walked closed to the two unwanted visitors.

"Both of you are not going to go near Lucy." Natsu uttered firmly with a clenched fist.

Sting just smirked. "Ohh yeah? Try to stop us then?" he challenged.

"Mmm… This is interesting!" Gajeel uttered as he excitedly waits for a fight to take place.

"Bring it!" Natsu smirked evilly while igniting his arms and hands on fire. Gray created ice blades jutting back from both of his hands.

"Mind if I join you?" Loke uttered while gathering light on his open right palm.

On the other hand, Sting covered one of his hands into a sphere of light while Rogue generated shadows from his arms.

"What's going on in here?"

All the guys turned to the owner of that feminine voice and as they expected, it was Lucy, who was bestowing them a questioning look.

"Lucy!" The five of them uttered in unison and raced towards her.

No need saying a word, the first man to snatch her away gets to date her.

End…

LOLOLOLOLOL… Yeah, yeah, it's the end. NO SEQUEL. XDDD


End file.
